


it's like my love/hate relationship with l.a. -

by alvaughn (orphan_account)



Series: pop psychology drabble series - [5]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate L.A.,” </p><p>Josh lifts his head up a bit and stares confused at Tyler for a couple of seconds, before deciding that he doesn’t really want to get into this right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like my love/hate relationship with l.a. -

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! hi sorry, i know whenever i post that i have to post all at once, but those are usually the days that inspiration strikes so! 
> 
> for the moment being, i'm skipping "i love you (but i hate your friends)" because i'm not sure what i want to write to that song - i would've waited to post this until after i wrote something for that, but i've been struggling to find an au / plot that i want to use and i also realized that none of these fics are set in a specific universe so it wouldn't really matter anyways!
> 
> title from unavoidable by neon trees.

“I hate L.A.,”

Josh lifts his head up a bit and stares confused at Tyler for a couple of seconds, before deciding that he doesn’t really want to get into this right now. It’s far too early, and they’d only really gotten a couple of minutes to themselves today between the signing downtown and the show they’d played, so exhaustion had heavily set itself into his bones by the time he and Tyler had gotten back to his apartment and got settled into bed. “I’m serious,” Tyler says, huffing as he turns over and shoves his hand against the pillow, getting it out of his face as he stares at Josh. “I hate this place,”

“Why?” Josh finally asked, lifting his head a bit to stare at Tyler. He looked beautiful in the dim light - the room was mostly dark, only illuminated by the pale whites and muted blues and reds coming from the television. His skin looked soft, eyes shining despite the fact that he wasn’t facing the television, and he just looked kissable. Josh would kiss him, except for the fact that Tyler was talking again.

“Because,” He says, pausing to suck his lower lip into his mouth as he stared at Josh. He looked almost terrified to speak again, terrified to confront whatever demons were cluttering his mind at the moment. “Because it’s too hot like, all of the time, and everyone around here is so mean because they think they’re entitled to something more than what you’re offering them, and that sucks. Because -- Because I have to leave tomorrow, but you have to stay here - you _get_ to stay here, actually, but I have to go back,” Josh opened his eyes a little more, letting them move from where they were planted on Tyler’s to where he was twisting a spare thread from the blanket between his fingers.

“You don’t have to go back,” Josh replied quietly, and Tyler sighed, shaking his head.

“I sort of do,” He muttered, biting at the inside of his cheek. Josh moved his hand from where it was resting beneath the blanket to where Tyler was still fiddling with the string, humming at the warmth of Tyler’s hand as he slotted their fingers together.

“Why?”

Tyler shrugged, leaning back against the pillows of the bed. He squeezed Josh’s hand absentmindedly, “Well, that’s home, isn’t it?” He asks quietly, and Josh squeezes his hand back before shaking his head.

“Does it feel like home?” He asked, only to be met with Tyler’s silence as he stared at the television, watching the animations flicker across it for a few long moments. “Tyler?”

“It feels like home whenever I’m with you,” He finally mutters, his eyes meeting Josh’s. The sincerity to his words made a shudder run through Josh’s spine, and he bit at his tongue as he pushed himself up with his elbows, moving himself closer to Tyler.

“Tyler,” He repeated his boyfriend’s name, freeing his hand from Tyler’s before placing it on the other side of his face, pulling Tyler up to meet his lips. They kissed for a moment, lips pressed together sincerely just for a few fleeting seconds before Josh pulled away from him again. “Is there another reason why you don’t want to go home?” There has to be some other explanation. Sure, Tyler is clingy sometimes and Josh even feels the same way whenever he’s back in L.A. away from Tyler, but he’d thought he was the only one who felt that way. Tyler generally has a strong persona, holding his own weight while he waged war on his feelings. (Sure, he lost against them a lot of the time, but he was getting better at it. Josh thought so at least.)

“No,” Tyler whispers, breath still hot against Josh’s skin seeing as he hasn’t really moved away from Tyler yet. “I just - I _miss_ you, and it’s so hard being there while you’re here, because - because… I don’t know why, it just is,”

“It’s because you’re in love with me,” Josh doesn’t say it to tease Tyler, but that doesn’t stop him from still shoving at Josh’s chest playfully. He wobbles on his arms a bit but adjusts himself before he falls onto Tyler, and he just grins down at him for a moment before swallowing thick, “I mean it, though. It’s because you’re in love with me,”

“Where did you ever get that idea? You’re disgusting and I hate you,” Tyler sticks his tongue out as emphasis on his statement, and Josh rolls his eyes, flopping onto his side beside Tyler on the bed.

“Whatever, just go back to Ohio and be sad then,” Josh replies, and there’s a sourness to his voice that makes Tyler shift lower into the bed until he’s face to face with Josh again, this time pressing closer to him until his lips are mere inches from Josh’s.

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” He mutters, and Josh shrugs because what else can he really do. He’s too tired to be putting up with whatever Tyler is doing - the day has been far too long and if Tyler wants to fuck around instead of sleep, he can do that, but it doesn’t mean that Josh should suffer from his insomnia too. (It does mean that, though, because they’re in a committed relationship and really, Josh is just being an asshole at this point because Tyler won’t say he loves him back. “Hey, Josh,”

Josh hums tiredly, and Tyler moves to wrap his arm around Josh’s shoulder before he presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth. He hovers there for a few moments before settling back down into the bed, stroking small circles against Josh’s shoulder. It’s almost as if Tyler could read his mind - Josh wouldn’t put it past him - because he’s smiling as he says, “I love you, you do know that, right?” Josh smiles gently, and there’s a tension in his chest that feels slightly resolved - slightly, because he knows what Tyler’s feeling too; that scared feeling that when they separate, it could lead to them being distant from each other emotionally instead of just physically, which could hurt both them and the band, but right now, he doesn’t care because Tyler’s pulling Josh closer to him, letting Josh’s head rest against his chest and it’s alright, even if it might just be for the night.

“I love you, too,” He mutters after a moment, “Now, please, can I go to sleep?”

Tyler laughs at that - it’s quiet, a type of private that they’ve only been able to share a couple of times since Tyler even came to L.A. “Yeah, go to sleep,” Josh smiles softly, pressing a kiss against Tyler’s chest before nuzzling into him again.

As he dozes back into sleep, Tyler can’t help but think that yeah, while he isn’t the fondest of L.A., he is quite fond of Josh, so he’ll make the sacrifice of being there if it makes his boyfriend happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee. also it's 2 am so if there's any mistakes i'll fix them when i get online in the morning. 
> 
> hit me up & lets be friends!  
> twitter - @theneverendlng (prev heartbeatlng)  
> tumblr - @jennajosevh


End file.
